The Jealous God
by ToriCarter
Summary: Anubis is jealous and he doesn't like sharing Sadie with Walt. One night, he has a thought and casts a certain spell while Walt's asleep. Short SadiexxAnubis one-shot. *spoiler alert*


(A/N: I do not own the Kane Chronicles. Ps, MAJOR SPOILER ALERT so don't read unless you've read the Serpent's Shadow OR are okay with getting spoiled. Please review! This is a little out of character!)

Hosting a body isn't exactly all that you'd imagine it to be. It's been a while since Walt and I merged and I started hosting his body. It's been great and all seeing Sadie. We've even started dating and we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend. But I've started having complications.

Don't get me wrong. I _love _being with Sadie. But… I don't exactly love _sharing _her. Call me jealous, I don't care. But how would you like it if the girl of your dreams, your _girlfriend _even, calls you by a different name? I miss hearing _my _name come from her mouth. All I hear is Walt's. Walt, Walt, Walt. I love the guy, duh, I'm hosting him. I'm keeping him from being dead. But I'm a little late in realizing what all this means. It especially starts to get on my nerves when I hear her say, 'I love you, Walt.' Not Anubis. Walt.

I know it's hard on Sadie. I know she knows there are two of us. I know she can slip her vision into the Duat and just see me. But… it's just not the same like it used to be…

For example, when I kiss her, Walt is _also _kissing her, which I'm not so fond of. But I can't exactly leave him either because he would die and I wouldn't be able to be around Sadie anymore. And Sadie thought _she _had it bad.

It sort of hurt when I realized that she liked another guy. I mean, I couldn't blame her. It's hard having a crush on only an Egyptian God, but hey. I mean, I've been watching them and I didn't like seeing Walt kiss her. Yes, yes. I'm a 'jealous type.'

Plus, I can't tell her anything _just between us_ anymore. If I saw something, Walt will definitely know. And now, I don't want her to be away from Walt, because then she would also be away from _me. _

It's late at night when I start thinking. What if… when Walt was sleeping… I could speak to Sadie looking like 'me.' Not Walt. Full Anubis. Is it possible? It's worth a try…

I decide to wait Walt was in a deep sleep. I, however, am wide awake, but inside of Walt's body. I begin to concentrate and I murmur a few magic spells that I know. Suddenly, Walt's form begins to change and I can feel total control of his limbs. I move my hand in front of my face and smile to see my hand. _My _hand. Not Walt's.

I stand up and look at myself in the full length mirror. Ah, hello Anubis. Nice to see you again. I'm wearing a black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans, and a black shirt. I smile. Now to Sadie's room…

I move silently down the corridor and up the stairs to Sadie's room. I don't knock. I crack the door open softly before peering inside. There's Sadie sleeping so soundly in her bed. Her breathing is steady and her blonde hair falls across her face. I walk inside and sit in front of her bed.

"Oh, Sadie…," I whispered. "I love you…"

She starts to stir and then her eyes open slowly. She sees me and yawns. "Oh, 'ello Anubis…" She closes her eyes again and then her eyes snap open and she stares at me. "What the-?!" She springs up in surprise and she gawks at me.

"Hello, Sadie," I say with a smile. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Her mouth is wide open. "Wake me?! Y-you're-! Y-you're not Walt!" She concentrates for a while and then her eyes widen. "You're not in the Duat! W-Walt-!"

"Don't worry, Sadie. Walt's okay. He's sleeping soundly in the Duat."

"Huh?!"

"I just used an old spell. He's perfectly safe, Sadie. It only lasts a few hours, anyway."

"Uh, okay, but what do you think you're doing in my room at this hour?!"

I look at her and smile sadly. "Oh, Sadie…" I then can't control myself. I lunge at her and embrace her on her bed. "Sadie…"

She's startled and seems at a loss for words.

"You don't know how long I've longed for it to be just you and me, Sadie," I whisper.

"What are you talking about…?" Sadie whispers back.

I hold her at arm's length. I didn't want to spend all my time with her complaining about Walt. "Don't worry about it. Oh, Sadie… I love you."

Her cheeks redden and she's wide-eyed.

That's when I press my lips against hers, but she's either to surprised or confused to kiss back. I let her go and look at her. Her face is a bright red.

"Anubis!" she exclaims. "Do expect to just come in here looking like you, not explain what… you had said… and just kiss me and I'd be fine with it?"

I sigh. "Sadie, please. I don't have a lot of time."

"What do you mean, Anubis? Is that dolt Shu coming back?"

"No… Sadie, I miss being alone with you. The best I can do is be with you when Walt is asleep."

She started processing things. "You mean…" She looks down and blushes. "You miss…"

"I don't like sharing you, Sadie," I say, cutting to the chase. "I know that this is the only way to be near you, to host Walt's body, and to keep him from… you know… But, I wish…" I look away. "I wish it was just you and me… I wish things were different. And Sadie…" I look at her. "I wish you didn't love him as well. I wish you that you only love me."

She looks down. I know that this isn't fair to her, but I had to say it.

"I guess I'll leave," I say but I feel a hand on my arm. I turn to look at Sadie and she moves forward and kisses me. I'm taken by surprise but I have no trouble snapping back and kissing back. When we both stop to breathe, she smiles at me.

"You know?" she says. "I miss it just being us, too."

I smile and go back to kissing her, all the while thinking that I was glad I knew that spell.


End file.
